


Like calls to like.

by jondiesattheend



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU where the Winter Soldier is sent to a rehabilitation facility, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Vomit Mention, weird writing style don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jondiesattheend/pseuds/jondiesattheend
Summary: The Asset is taken to a rehabilitation centre after the events of CA:TWS. He meets someone very much like himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This writing style isn't my usual; it was written as a Tumblr drabble over a year ago.
> 
> The original character belongs to phoenixgryphon.

**day one.**

> **0600**

the soldier is not the only one brought into s.h.i.e.l.d. for _rehabilitation_. in the corner there is a creature with shaggy mouse-brown hair and sad eyes, and arms that stay wrapped tight around bent knees. protective. the creature does not make eye contact with the asset. 

understandable. the asset has eyes that could cut through steel.

> **1300**

at some point, they slept. the creature less so than the soldier. now they are both conscious and the creature’s eyes are still sad but now there is exhaustion there, too, and a regret that says it wishes it could drift off into slumber. the asset knows the feeling, but soldiers can sleep anywhere. even broken ones.

> **1330**

food is brought to them. the asset throws up.

in the corner, the sad creature nibbles at a small pastry and runs a large hand over a plush toy. its significance is unclear, but the soldier does not ask. they have yet to say a word to one another.  
  


**day eight.**

> **0200**

the asset wakes to the sound of screaming and the sad creature scrambling for cover in its corner. it reaches instinctively for a weapon and finds itself armed with the plush toy and an empty plate. far from ideal, but the asset has worked with less. 

it takes several seconds of searching for it to realise the screams were from its own throat. in the corner, the creature makes an aborted sound and locks its eyes on the stuffed bear in the soldier’s hand.

it is placed carefully on the floor alongside the plate. the asset retreats.

> **0245**

the creature holds the bear. its eyes are less sad.

noted.

**  
day twenty-three.**

it has been nearly a month and the asset still does not recognise the name they keep calling him. james. but it does recognise the creature’s name, marcus, and says it out loud during mealtime just to test.

the creature’s head snaps nervously up. emotion identified: alarm.

the asset feels something, too.

 

guilt.

familiarity.

there is a similarity in their behaviours that has not gone unnoticed.

the creature is still watching the soldier with a look that says _scareddonthurt_.

 

the soldier points to the creature. “marcus.”   


points to itself.

“james.”  


marcus nods. its muscles relax. the asset can see its brain working, trying to figure out how to respond. contact is hard. it knows.

 

the asset points to the bear and cocks its head.

marcus shakes its head no. 

“no name.”

“no name,” the asset repeats, quietly. he remembers what that feels like. “why?”  


marcus’ mouth opens and closes. it shakes its head no again.

“you don’t know?” 

a nod from the creature. the asset understands. "it's okay," he says. "we'll think of one."


End file.
